Electric Angel
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, One-shot, HaliTauSol. for #BBBMonthlyChallange #SeptemBro. Taufan akhir-akhir ini sering meniru Halilintar. Awalnya yang lain berpikir mungkin karena Taufan juga ingin terlihat keren. Tapi alasan yang sesungguhnya adalah… *Summary nya ambigu ya? #plak* *Niat mampir?*


**Hola~ oke…fanfiction ini adalah hasil dari saya yang ngerandom di Youtube #plak**

 **Fanfict ini pemeran utamanya Taufan, tapi kok judulnya…malah menjurus ke yang petir-petir(?) udahlah, abaikan judulnya…karena jdul fanfiction ini memang di ambil dari lagu Electric Angel nya Vocaloid XD**

 **Disclaimer: Electric Angel by Hatsune Miku, Boboiboy Galaxy itu punya Monsta, tapi…apa saya boleh minjem Taufan nya sebentar…? #dilempartomat**

 **Rate: K+/T**

 **Genre: Family, Humor, Friendship**

 **Warning: AU, Teen!Boboiboy, No pair, Elemental Siblings, mengandung unsur alay yang diatas rata-rata(?), random setting, plot gaje, mungkin ada Typo, dll…**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Pedang halilintar, Halilintar Slash!"

"Kak, yang bener tuh Thunder Slah,"

"He? Tapi aku denger sendiri kok, namanya Halilintar Slash,"

"Tapi namanya norak gitu…Thunder Slash kedengaran lebih keren," Boboiboy Solar bergumam sambil menatap datar ke arah kakak keduanya yang kini topinya diposisikan menghadap ke depan, sedang berpose menggunakan gagang sapu seolah-olah benda yang berfungsi untuk membersihkan lantai itu adalah pedang merah campur hitam andalan kakak sulung mereka.

Boboiboy Taufan, masih dengan gagang sapunya asik berputar-putar di ruang tengah dengan wajah dibuat segarang mungkin (meski kenyataannya malah kelihatan konyol di mata Solar), mulai menghunuskan sapu tersebut seperti sedang menebas musuh.

"Rasakan ini, tusukan pedang halilintar!"

"Solar, Kak Taufan, ada-"

 _Buak!_

Solar cengo.

Taufan kedip-kedip (sok) polos.

Gempa yang kepalanya barusan terkena sodokan gagang sapu terhuyung ke belakang, kemudian jatuh pingsan dengan sangat dramatisnya (setidaknya dimata Solar dan Taufan).

"Hwaaa! Kak Gempa! Kak Gempa! Hwaaaa! Kak Gempa tewas! Bagaimana ini! Hwaaaaa!" Thorn yang kebetulan melihat 'bencana' itu langsung lari-lari keliling ruangan dengan panik, tidak peduli kalo suara cemprengnya bisa merusak pendengaran siapapun yang mendengarkan.

Dan dalam kasus ini, Solar dan Taufan.

"Ughh…buat dia berhenti!" jerit Solar yang merasa pusing mendadak akibat teriakan 8 oktaf Thorn.

Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan _stylish_ nya berusaha meredam suara tersebut dengan menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya, meski hal itu tidak banyak berguna karena teriakan Thorn benar-benar membahana sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah saat ini.

"O-oke. Lembing halilintar!" Taufan yang mulai _ngawur_ langsung melemparkan gagang sapu yang tadi di pegangnya, dan benda panjang tersebut sukses mengenai kepala Thorn yang masih lari-lari tidak jelas di ruang tengah.

Hasilnya?

Thorn pun sukses terbaring pingsan di samping Gempa.

Solar cengo pangkat dua.

"Kak Taufan…" Solar menatap Taufan yang bergumam 'ahahaha' pelan dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ini gimana sih? Kok malah nambah korban?" protesnya sambil mengelus telinganya yang hampir kena penyakit tuli dadakan.

"Ehehehe…sukses?" Taufan malah nyengir dengan tidak tau dirinya.

"Sukses membuat mereka pingsan. Astaga…" Solar faceplam.

Dia tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang merasuki Taufan sampai kakak keduanya itu sering sekali membuat masalah dengan menirukan gaya kakak sulung mereka yang galak tapi _tsundere_ itu?

"Lah…ini Kak Gempa dan Thorn ngapain tidur di lantai? Nanti mereka bisa masuk angin loh," Boboiboy Blaze yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan club sekolahnya menatap heran ke arah dua saudara kembarnya yang berbaring di lantai dengan penuh _khidmat_ (?).

Solar kembali tepok jidat.

Ini lagi satu.

Kalo ada dia, entar situasi malah tambah runyam.

"Mereka jadi kayak gitu karena memang masuk 'angin' kok," ucap Solar sambil melirik tajam ke arah Taufan ketika mengucapkan kata 'angin', sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hee?! Kalo gitu kenapa kalian cuma pada bengong disitu?! Kita harus cepat memindahkan mereka!" Blaze panik seketika kemudian dengan gesit, pemuda berkekuatan api tersebut langsung menyeret (secara harafiah) Gempa dan Thorn kemudian mendudukkan mereka di sofa.

Solar sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kelihatannya memang ada yang salah dengan otak kakaknya yang satu ini.

Mungkin otaknya ketuker dengan bola sepak karena keseringan main bola?

Oke…itu kejam.

"Ck, berisik. Kalian lagi ngapain sih? Ganggu orang tidur tau," Boboiboy Ice, lengkap dengan bantal berbentuk beruang kutub dan piyama kedodorannya (karena waktu itu Gempa salah pilih piyama buat Ice) bergumam malas.

"Kak Ice, ini masih jam setengah delapan loh…" gumam Solar yang lagi-lagi sweatdrop melihat kakak kelimanya yang kelihatannya menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya untuk molor.

"Hmm…?" Ice menatap datar ke arah Gempa dan Thorn yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Kalian lagi ngadain pesta piyama tanpa mengajakku?" gumam Ice dengan mata berkaca-kaca, merasa dikhianati.

"Hah?! Siapa yang pesta piyama?" protes Solar.

"Terus kalian kenapa ngumpul di sini? Itu juga Kak Gempa dan Thorn udah tidur duluan..." ucap Ice dengan perasaan terluka.

"Yah…kami nggak pesta piyama sih…tapi kenapa Kak Gempa dan Thorn tiduran di lantai ya? Apa karena cuaca panas?" gumam Blaze sambil memasang pose berpikir yang tidak diperlukan.

Solar sudah lelah untuk sweatdrop.

Apanya yang tidur?!

Gempa dan Thorn pingsan, itu sudah jelas dari wajah mereka yang pucat dengan asap keluar dari kepala mereka.

Solar positif ada yang salah dengan pikiran kakak-kakaknya saat ini.

Hah…menjadi yang paling pintar diantara mereka bertujuh memang susah…

Solar harus banyak-banyak bersabar memang.

"Hahaha, kalian semua lucu," Taufan, criminal yang bertanggung jawab atas kepingsanan(?) Gempa dan Thorn malah tertawa dengan nistanya.

Solar mulai kesal.

Kalo bukan kakaknya, mungkin mulut Taufan sudah disumbatnya dengan kaos kaki bola milik Blaze yang tidak pernah di cuci selama satu decade.

Singkat cerita, setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya Thorn dan Gempa sadar dari pingsan mereka, meski benjolan di kepala mereka juga tambah besar, bahkan sampai menembus topi yang mereka pakai.

Ice berhenti menangis kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dengan cemberut karena ternyata tidak ada pesta piyama.

Blaze di usir-eh, maksudnya di suruh mandi karena bau tubuhnya sukses membuat beberapa tanaman Venus milik Thorn layu dan menghitam(?).

Solar mendesah lelah karena ke-abnormalan kakak-kakaknya.

Gempa yang kesal plus ngambek memutuskan Taufan tidak jadi mendapat jatah dari cheesecake yang barusan dia buat, membuat Taufan menangis dengan kencangnya sampai kali ini Solar benar-benar menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki milik Blaze.

Oke…malam yang benar-benar indah.

* * *

"Kak Taufan," Taufan yang kali ini sedang ber'hyat-hyat' ria dengan salah satu dougi karate milik kakaknya beralih menatap Solar yang duduk diam di sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan kaki bersila.

"Kak Taufan ngapain sih? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Kak Taufan bertingkah aneh terus," tanya Solar yang mulai pusing melihat tingkah laku kakak keduanya yang makin hari makin tidak normal.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, topi Taufan juga berposisi menghadap ke depan dengan jaket hoodie nya hanya di zip setengah, tidak zip penuh seperti biasa.

Taufan terdiam sebentar. Raut wajahnya berkerut, sepertinya sedang berpikir jawaban apa yang pantas dia berikan pada adiknya yang paling jenius tersebut.

Solar sendiri juga ikut berpikir.

Apa mungkin Taufan bertingkah aneh dan terus-menerus meniru kakak sulung mereka karena ingin terlihat keren juga?

Solar hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Alih-alih terlihat keren, Taufan malah kelihatan konyol dengan gaya dan kelakuan sok _galak_ begitu.

"Solar…" Taufan bergumam pelan dengan suara serak.

"Y-ya?" Solar jadi salah tingkah.

Kenapa kakaknya mendadak jadi serius begini?

Taufan nggak kerasukan kan?

"Hiks…hiks…"

Solar melongo.

Kini bahu Taufan bergetar, suara tangis pun makin jelas.

Solar mulai merasa takut.

"Hiks…Hweeeeee Solaaaar!" serta merta Taufan menerjang Solar secara tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda berkacamata jingga tersebut tidak sempat menghindari pelukan Taufan yang dikenal sebagai pelukan maut yang bahkan sanggup menaklukan titan(?) tersebut.

"Uhuk! K-kak Taufan…sesak…" Solar yang wajahnya mulai berubah biru seperti Apatar yang minggu lalu ditontonnya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Taufan dengan keras karena pelukan kakak keduanya itu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa menghirup udara.

"Hiks…Solar…" Taufan melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi kepalanya tetap dibenamkan ke bahu Solar. Air matanya membasahi jaket pemuda berelemen cahaya tersebut.

"Ugh…kenapa sih, kak?" tanya Solar pasrah, mulai berpikir mungkin kakak keduanya ini sudah harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa sebelum kondisinya tambah parah.

"Aku…aku kangen Kak Hali…" gumam Taufan disela-sela tangisannya, membuat Solar yang tadinya sedang menyusun rencana seandainya Taufan tidak mau dibawah ke rumah sakit jiwa langsung terdiam.

"Eh…" Solar kembali salah tingkah. Tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku merindukan Kak Hali…sangat merindukannya," gumam Taufan lagi.

Suara tangisnya sudah mereda, tapi air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir.

Solar menghela napas, kemudian balas memeluk sang kakak kedua yang kali ini sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya tersebut.

Selama ini, Solar dan yang lainnya mengira Taufan akhir-akhir ini sering bertingkah dan berpenampilan seperti kakak sulung mereka itu karena Taufan juga ingin dilihat sebagai orang keren, meski kenyataannya Taufan sudah cukup keren dimata orang-orang dengan penampilan biasanya.

Tingkah lakunya yang seringkali meniru Boboiboy berelemen petir itu malah membuatnya terlihat konyol, tapi Taufan tetap melakukannya.

Dan kini Solar tau alasannya.

Itu karena Taufan merindukannya.

Merindukan kakak sulung mereka.

Si pengendali petir, Boboiboy Halilintar.

 _Kakak mereka yang telah pergi dua bulan yang lalu…_

Solar menggigit bibirnya.

"Kak Taufan…" gumamnya dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

"Hiks…dia pergi…tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku…" Taufan masih sesenggukan di pelukan Solar, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Iya, Kak Taufan. Tapi tenanglah…bukan berarti Kak Halilintar tidak peduli lagi kan," hibur Solar selembut mungkin sampai pemuda itu jadi kelihatan OOC di mata Author *di usir*.

"Tapi kenapa…kalo dia masih sayang padaku, kenapa dia pergi begitu saja…?" gumam Taufan.

"Hah….kami juga merindukan Kak Halilintar, kok. Jangan khawatir…Kak Halilintar baik-baik saja…semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Solar yang mulai merasa sedih.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Taufan saja yang merindukan Halilintar. Solar, mereka semua…juga sangat merindukan kakak pertama mereka yang galak tapi protektif tersebut.

Tapi tentu saja Taufan yang paling merindukan Halilintar.

Itu karena Halilintar adalah kakak Taufan satu-satunya, dan Taufan juga yang paling dekat dengan Halilintar, meski mereka sering bertengkar dan membuat keributan.

"Kak Taufan…" Solar bergumam lagi.

"Jahat. Kak Hali jahat! Kenapa…kenapa dia pergi seperti itu…?" Taufan mulai meracau.

"Iya, Kak. Tapi-"

"Kenapa dia harus pergi coba? Kenapa…kenapa tidak disini saja? Apa dia sudah tidak sayang lagi sama kita?!"

"Aku tau perasaan Kakak. Tapi bagaimana pun-"

"Kak Hali tega…Kak Hali tega padaku!"

"Kak Taufan, dengar dulu-"

"Jahat! Aku benci! Kak Hali jahat!"

"Demi Tuhan! Kak Taufan…Kak Halilintar Cuma **pergi ke Kuala Lumpur untuk ikut turnamen karate,** bukannya pergi ke galaksi lain!" Solar yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran langsung mendorong Taufan hingga pemuda berelemen angin tersebut jatuh terlentang.

"Aduh…Solar, sakit tau!" protes Taufan sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan mesra.

"Itu salah kakak sendiri. Kak Halilintar bukannya nggak bakalan kembali kan? Dramatis banget sih," sahut Solar kesal.

Jaketnya kini basah karena air mata (dan mungkin ingus) Taufan, dan alasan Taufan menangis sampai memeluknya hingga dirinya hampir tak bisa bernapas itu hanya karena kepergian kakak sulung mereka ke KL untuk kompetisi karate.

 _Oke, ingatlah…ini fanfict humor._

.

.

.

 **End…?**

* * *

 **Haaai~ ini fict plotless banget yak? Hahahaha…serius ini hanya ide random yang lewat di otak saya setelah mendengar lagu Electric Angel versi Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, terus kebetulan saya juga nemu fan video Electric Angel versi Taufan dan Halilintar! Makanya…fict gaje ini pun lahir X"D**

 **Ini mungkin aneh, tapi saya tertarik dengan bromance dan friendship nya Solar dan Taufan setelah postingan Angin Saga nya Boboiboy, jadinya Solar deh yang jadi deutragonist nya Taufan disini, soalnya mereka imut sih…XD**

 **Ada yang berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan? Kalo iya, kotak review selalu terbuka~ tapi jangan flame pleaaaase~ #udah**

 **Yosh, sampai jumpa di fict-fict berikutnya ya. Byeee~ XD**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Hoaaam…aku pulang," Boboiboy Halilintar bergumam pelan sambil membuka pintu.

Sekarang sudah lewat jam 10 malam, jadi kemungkinan besar saudara-saudaranya sudah tidur.

Dan Halilintar yang juga sudah penat lahir batin karena perjalanan menuju Pulau Rintis dari KL itu tidak dekat, memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja malam itu tanpa mandi atau pun ganti baju.

Abaikan, nggak mandi pun dia tetap ganteng kan kan kan? *OOT*

 _Cklek..._

Pintu kamar dibuka. Kamarnya masih normal meski ditinggalkan selama dua bulan.

Kelihatannya janji Gempa mengenai akan menjaga kamarnya dari tangan-tangan jahil benar-benar terbukti.

Halilintar mendesah lega, berniat akan membuatkan pie labu untuk adik keduanya tersebut besok sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"…"

Halilintar yang baru saja mau melangkah masuk, terdiam seketika begitu merasakan ada hawa-hawa asing di dalam kamarnya yang gelap tersebut.

Halilintar mulai was-was, apalagi selama perjalanan kereta, Fang (yang sebangku dengannya) tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh mengenai film horror yang baru-baru ini ditontonnya bareng Abang kesayangannya.

 _Masa sih?_

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha berpikir positif kalo yang tadi itu hanya kecoa atau serangga yang lewat.

" _Ahh…"_

 _Glek!_

Halilintar kembali membeku. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat ada sesosok makhluk asing yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kakak…" makhluk itu bergumam pelan, kemudian matanya yang biru cerah dan tampak menyala dalam ruangan gelap tersebut terbuka mendadak.

 _Hiiii!_

Halilintar yang merinding reflek menyalakan lampu kamarnya, berniat untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hwaaa! _My Electric Angel!"_

Lampu menyala, makhluk bermata biru itu melompat dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi gerakan kilatnya, dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung memeluk Halilintar erat-erat seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok.

"Hweee…aku kangen sama Kak Hali! Kak Hali ke KL kok nggak bilang ke aku sih? Padahal aku juga mau nitip oleh-oleh~" Boboiboy Taufan, makhluk nista yang diketahui menjadi penunggu di kamar ini selama enam puluh sekian hari, bergumam dan menangis alay.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam. Mata merahnya juga mendadak kosong.

"K-kak Hali…?" Taufan yang heran karena daritadi Halilintar sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya kemudian melepas pelukannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakak tersayangnya itu.

Hening selama beberapa detik, karena Taufan sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa Halilintar sama sekali tidak beraksi.

"Kak Hali? Hello? Kak Hali masih hidup kan?" Taufan kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan tidak sabar dihadapan wajah Halilintar yang masih menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Halilintar tersentak kaget, kemudian beralih menatap lurus ke arah Taufan, masih dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Ahh…" Halilintar bergumam pelan, dan secara perlahan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

"K-kak Hali?" Taufan mulai cemas.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Bruk!_

Solar, yang kamarnya tepat diatas kamar Halilintar, terjatuh dari kasurnya dan siuman seketika karena mendengar teriakan melengking yang cukup memekakkan telinga tersebut.

Buru-buru, pemuda cahaya tersebut meraih kacamata jingganya dan melesat turun menuju kamar kakak tertuanya.

"Hey, apa yang…" Solar yang baru saja bersiap untuk menyerang jikalau memang ada alien yang menyusup ke rumah mereka, langsung cengo di tempat.

Boboiboy Halilintar, si ace karate yang dikenal dingin dan galak, tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dengan wajah pucat.

Sedangkan Boboiboy Taufan hanya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memasang wajah 'oh-hai-hari-yang-cerah-ya~'.

Solar _poker face_ melihat kenyataan bahwa ternyata Taufan punya bakat tersembunyi yang bisa memingsankan(?) orang.

Pemuda jenius tersebut sekarang merasa menyesal karena sudah repot-repot melompat turun ke sini, dan kejadian malam ini juga membuatnya semakin mempertanyakan kewarasan kakak-kakaknya.

* * *

Review?


End file.
